Where the Wild Things Run
by Ashflight1699
Summary: Hundreds of years ago, a vassal Kingdom is destroyed by its protector. The species known as Shifters are being wiped out. Maresa, Parvani, Y'lisse, and Lisbeth were once princesses of the Shifters. Now they are on the run from the powerful Royal family..all the way into the modern world. (I hate summaries; but who doesnt?)
1. Storm Brewing

_**Simon's P.O.V (December 17, 1846)**_

I sat upon the throne, my brown eyes narrowed in concentration, my fingers tapping rhythmically against the arm of my chair. My rather long brown hair was uncut-I had denied it for several weeks now-and I was rather thin, as I hadn't eaten for several days due to the stress of war. For years, the noble family of Erudis-my family-had been at wit's end with the creatures known as Shifters. They were everything wrong with the world. They had poisoned my brother, the Crown Prince, with their venomous bite.

The finger tapping stopped. They would pay-I knew that. Father had already ordered that they all be rounded up and executed, but I worried for my brother. I had already prayed in the Church, begging for his life to be spared. I didn't want to be Crown Prince and I never would. His condition, however, seemed to get worse and worse. Andrew can't die. It's just not right. He never hated them like the rest of us. It's not fair.

What a useless, stupid word. Fair. There was no fairness in the real world. Just as it wasn't fair for the world to have shape shifters who turned into filthy creatures that skulk in the shadows like cowards, while the proper people, who hated none, fell at their hands. I could still remember Andrew's scream as the black wolf had attacked him. I had been frozen, helpless. Scared. And now he was dying from Shifter poison.

I put my head in my hands, waiting, sitting, and maybe even crying. It was too tense. I looked outside at the thickening rainclouds, a forbidding omen, an unwelcome sight. Where was the sun? Where was that beacon of hope?

Before I knew it, it was dawn. I had sent a servant down to tell me of the situation. He still hadn't come back. I stared at the ceiling. A blankness. How I longed for it. The door slammed open. I jumped to my feet.

My servant came and collapsed upon the floor. I walked up to him and shook him by the shoulders roughly.

"What is the news?" I demanded, attempting to erase any quiver from my voice.

The man looked up, and a sinking feeling began in my stomach when I saw the tears cascading down his face.

"Sir...the Crown Prince...Andrew of Erudis has passed. You are...you are…"

The man dragged himself into a kneeling position before me.

"My Lord Simon of Erudis. You are now...now the Crown Prince of The Ancient Civilization. I lay my life at your regards."

Lightning streaked across the room, briefly outlining the servant's ashen face. Thunder boomed in the sky and the rain began to fall.


	2. The Sisters Four

**Ash: Hola! I didn't quite introduce myself properly so...hiiii. I didn't feel like introducing myself earlier so...there. Btw, this story was not only written by me, but by a few close friends who don't have fanfic accounts. For ya'll who know her, Pyra was the biggest asset. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Lisbeth POV (December 19, 1346)**_

"Waaaake…" My twin sister -Y'Lisse- screamed, tugging on my comforter, "Up!" She gave one final tug, tripping on a pile of clothes I had lodged in the middle of my room. She fell with a loud thud, followed by a shriek of pure anger.

"Fine! I quit!" She got up, brushing nothing in particular, off her clothes. " You can stay in this bloody room all day! I'M going to enjoy OUR birthday without you!" She marched over to my enlarged wooden door. " ' !" The door rattled as she slammed it shut. I winced at the sudden noise.

I decided to stay in bed for a few moments more before; sitting up, dashing into the bathroom down the hall, and start the water for my shower. I watched as the water changed in form, the warmer it got.

"Be sure to only take five minutes. We are twenty minutes behind schedule today." I jumped at the soothing voice that came from behind me. In the doorway stood my eldest sister, Maresa. She smiled tenderly, as I nodded my head in accord.

"And next time." She paused momentarily, "Please, Don't have Y'Lisse be your alarm clock." I giggled at her complaint, hearing her walk back down the hallway, and down the stairs.

How did she manage to get here without me sensing her? I wondered. I shook the thought off, realizing how much time I did not have. I sped to the door, closing it quietly. I smiled mischievously as a thought occurred to me.

I don't have much time left … Unless…- I absolutely loved using my gifts. The best thing about them is that they really help in the long run. Speed and Sight. What a nice combination. Although Mother forbade us to use them, on occasion we disobeyed.

I only have just about… I crossed the bathroom, to the window. Removing the curtain, I looked out into the village below our castle. I moved my head a bit to get a clear view of a clock in someone's home that read that I had only 15 minutes before it was time to go hunting with my eldest sisters, Not including Y'lisse.

A deafening series of pounds on the door startled me.

"Get out!" yelled a still furious Y'lisse.

I quickly shed my clothing, got into the shower, scoured myself with soap and water, all in the matter of 10.63 seconds. I turned the water off, grabbed my towel, and zipped my way to my room. Drying myself, I threw on some random clothes from my pile of clean clothing.

I smirked in satisfaction at how much time I knew I had left to get ready.

"14 minutes, 32 seconds" I whispered to no one in particular, stuffing an extra pair of clothing into my bag, and throwing it over my shoulder on the way out. Walking along the polished pavement, I thought about how bad I would feel after hunting. I always felt horrible for killing small animals. Parvani on the other hand, enjoyed the rush. She was quite destructive if I say so myself. Luckily, Maresa would be there this time. She kept everything from getting out of control. She was so peaceful and kind, so collected and… Queen-like. She reminded me of Mother greatly. But, the one thing I learned about living within these concrete walls. Never, and I mean never get on the bad side of any of my sisters. That's even including my eldest sister. They demand respect from all, but send love and kindness substantially.

Hopefully today goes well… I thought to myself.

I scurried along the burnished corridor to the awaiting stairs.

"My apologies." I gasped out as someone rammed into me. I looked up briefly to see a man dressed as a butler of ours. Of course I saw past his horribly drawn mustache, and

the unknown fabric he wore upon his back. I frowned.

"Watch out, love." The man whispered before disappearing around the corner. I stared after him in confusion. I had never met a male within the serving vicinity who showed such disregard to me. Normally, I didn't care for the respect I received for being classed as "royalty", but I felt a rush supremacy over the man.

"Are you going to stand there all day or skidaddle off to your final dance classes for tonight's celebration, dear?" inquired a deep feminine voice that came from my governess from down the steps.

"I'm on my way Greta." I called down to her, looking back after the unknown man. I shook my head to liberate myself from the dark thoughts that began to spread throughout my brain. My inner animal needs to hunt. Soon, for I have a long day before me.


	3. Mercy Be Scarlet

**Ash: Well here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Lisbeth's POV**_

"One, two, three, one, two, three, and… Parvani Kurree Saunderson!" The instructor screamed. "Pull yourself together. Your sisters' day of birth is tomorrow!." She seemed to float up to Vani, "This is no time for joking! Show some courtesy!" She turned away from her swiftly, returning to her spot at the center of the ball room. "Now, let's start from the beginning."

I groaned in agony. My legs were stiff, and the corset I was forced to wear, didn't help my breathing at all.

Maybe I shouldn't have gone hunting earlier. I sighed inwardly.

"My legs are killing me!" Vani screeched, throwing her hands above her head. I giggled as the instructor stomped over to her once again, barking out words of discipline that she would get for being "un lady-like".

"It's almost time!" called out a voice from behind the scene. There stood my Uncle, Damond. He always seemed to have a corrupt aura about him, but I could never pin-point what it could have meant. I shouldn't be thinking such atrocious things of him, but he seemed so dark and brooding behind his facade.

"Yes Uncle!" cried out an overly excited Y'lisse. She ran to him, giving him a vast embrace. "I can not wait to be finally crowned as a Princess in the running."

I rolled my eyes at how much of an unruly child she was being.

"What gift are you giving me this year, Uncle?" She quizzed.

"That," he purred, "is a secret, my dear."

The clocked tower powerfully rang out the six o'clock bell. Informing the villagers that it was time for dinner. Except, today they would not need of it. Today, it informed them that the ball would begin in two hours.

"Do you hear that?" yipped an unhappy instructor. "That is the sound of last minute failure!"

"No." replied a calm, collected voice.

Everyone's heads turned back to the large double Mother stood, dressed in an all white ball gown

"I believe, it is time for my children to get ready. Today is the day we celebrate the transformation from Pre-Springs to Princesses." She made her way gracefully to the center of the elegant room. The women in her presence curtisied, and the men bowed.

"Hi mother!" squealed an excited Y'lisse.

"Hello, dear." Mother sent her a brilliant smile. Making her way over to us, stopping before us, she whirled around to the others of the room. "You may all get ready! Tonight will be absolutely marvelous." The people in the room, hurriedly made their way out. Mother turned back towards us.

"Are you girls ready?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Of course, Mother!" Y'lisse squeaked, throwing herself onto mother. She squeezed tightly before whisking herself away to prepare. I firmly pressed my lips together, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Are you ready, Lisbeth?" she questioned worriedly. I looked up at her, putting on my best façade smile.

"I was made for this mother." I responded, hoping I didn't sound doubtful.

* * *

_**Maresa's P.O.V (December 19, 1846)**_

Dark thoughts drifted in the air. I didn't know where they were coming from. Someone seemed to be playing mind-tricks with me, but the only people who knew how...couldn't right now.

"Stop." whispered a stern voice next to me.

"Stop what?" I replied to a worried looking Y'lisse.

"Stop feeling this way. You're throwing off my frame of mind." she hissed back.

I sighed.

"It's something in the air...there is something...wrong."

She snorted.

"You're paranoid, I tell you. The last time you had this happen, you had the whole place in panic, only to find nothing wrong."

I made a face, a bit miffed.

"Actually the cook was going to poison her maid."

She rolled her eyes.

"Unimportant much?"

I hid a grimace. I'd given up fighting with Y'lisse about the worth of every human life a long time ago. She sniffed, flipped her long, curly blonde hair over her shoulder, and flounced over to Mother.

"Don't worry, Y'lisse just wants everything to go well. A bit more than me, I guess. I feel it too.", a quiet voice murmered next to me. I looked down.

"Lisbeth, you do?" I whispered to her. She nodded solemnly.

"It's coming from him." she mumbled, throwing a distrustful look at Uncle Damon.

"Liz," I sighed "just because he's a little...aloof, doesn't mean he's evil. You know he adores us."

Lisbeth muttered under her breath, "More like he adores our inheritance."

"Lisbeth!" I chided, but stopped when I ran into Parvani. Who happened to be in a quiet heated argument with Y'lisse.

"Hey!" She growled, "Watch where you step!" She whirled around, eyes ablaze. As soon as she saw me she quickly collected herself.

"Maybe you should watch yourself too." hissed Y'lisse. Parvani turned towards her. A deadly look was cast Y'lisse's way.

"Hey, hey, it's fine." I said, before a fight could break out. "Why are we stopping? We're still a couple corridors from the ballroom." I asked Lisbeth.

Parvani shrugged, then attempted to look above the heads of the adults ahead of us.

"There...there's a horse…"

Lisbeth gasped.

"Do you think Y'lisse and I will be able to ride a horse to the ballroom?"

I smiled at her innocence, but unease nagged at me. Horses were always skittish around us. Unless these were really well trained horses, Mother wouldn't have gotten them. Then, I heard Mother.

"Why, King Caine, Prince Simon, what a pleasant surprise!" she greeted in her melodious voice. "I'm afraid my husband isn't-"

"Isn't here." finished a cold, calculated voice. Mother stopped.

"...Yes. May I be of any service?"

I heard nothing for a bit, but then I heard metal being drawn, like a sword from it's sheathe.

Mother's sharp voice rang out.

"What is this?!"

The cold, calculated voice rang out again.

"For the death of Crown Prince Andrew of Erudis by Shifter hands, I, Caine, King of Ancient Civilization, have ordered the execution of every Shifter. Men, women, and children shall be executed upon meeting."

A swoosh of air. The flash of scarlet.

Someone shrieked, "NO!"

Come to find, that was my voice.

I heard the clip-clop of horse's hooves start moving towards me.

Now or never.

"RUN!" I screamed. The congregation scattered. I saw Lisbeth pull Y'lisse along with her, Y'lisse looked completely shocked. Parvani looked confused then angered, before turning and fleeing. I turned to run when someone tripped me. I unsheathed one of my knives in time to parry a strike from a young man.

I stumbled backwards from the force of the blow. He was maybe an inch taller than me, with hypnotizing brown eyes, and longish brown hair. He had a short sword in hand. And it was pointed at me. He swiftly moved in to attack again. This time, I stepped aside and slashed at him. The steel blade nicked his ear. He let out a yelp of shock, his unarmed hand flying up to his profusely bleeding ear.

I turned and ran out into the courtyard. The guards rushed past me, but I could see something of an army to the distance. There was no way our much smaller army could take them on. I neared the forest, seeing the fleeing forms of my sisters shimmer before turning into their animal forms. I began to shimmer when something sang close to my ear. I yelled and ducked as a sword flew over where my head had been seconds previous. I suddenly turned to the right, and my assailant slammed into a tree.

I turned and saw it was that boy again.

"What are you doing?!" I snarled. "You're supposed to be at home, kid!"

He glared at me and swung his sword again. I again sidestepped him.

"So be it." I hissed, and unsheathed my second knife, shifting into an attack position.

He yelled and charged me. I ducked, and a cold something cut across my cheek.

My green eyes narrowed in fury.

"Why you little…"

He ran at me again. I was done with this child. I sidestepped and slammed the hilt of my knife into his temple. He dropped like a puppet whose strings were cut.

"Idiot." I spat. I raised my knife to finish him off. Blood from his temple and ear ran into the snow. He was out cold. Perfect. This should be easy. So why was I hesitating? The wind stirred his hair a bit. A feeling began in my stomach. The hand with the knife dropped to my side.

"I won't do this again." I choked out. I turned to face the forest, saw silver, then raced into the depths, my snow leopard eyes helping me avoid every obstacle. The whole way through, I wondered,

Why? Why did I spare him?


	4. Humanity and Mundanes

_**Maresa's P.O.V (December 25, 1393)**_

(Dream)

I neared the forest, seeing the fleeing forms of my sisters shimmer before turning into their animal forms. But I wasn't following. I was watching them leave. I was in the snow, watching the tall, green eyed girl let the knife fall to her side. An unbelievable relief. But wait that girl...isn't she me…?

I woke with a jolt.

The snow, that once blanketed my fur, hit the frozen grasses.

I shook the rest of the frozen water off my head. Now looking around the clearing in search of my sisters. We had been in our animal forms ever since the massacre of our Kingdom.

Ever since my dreams began...

I closed my eyes, focusing my energy towards my sisters' thoughts.

_'Where are you, Parvani? We need to stay together… Or not?'_

_'Lisbeth! Where are you going? Of course, I knew I should have gone by myself!_

_'A few...more...steps…'_ Blood splatters filled my head

I knew exactly where they were. I lunged into the dark forest. My silver eyes flickered throughout the cracks of the trees. I darted past the creek, where a giant ravenous Black Wolf preyed upon a large Deer. Her favorite.

Not too far away from the creek lie an unhappy looking Lioness. Paws crossed at the wrists, she looked around bitterly, golden eyes glaring off into the distance.

_Dirty deadbeats._ sneered a voice, coming from the mind of the Lioness. _All they like to do is feast! Where is our humanity!?_

I strode past her, in search of my last sister. It wouldn't be hard finding her considering the fact that it was snowing outside and her fur was russet.

_I'm here._

I beheld the red fox, and flicked an ear irritably.

_We need to stay together._

Lisbeth tipped her head to the side.

_What is today's date?_

I blinked.

What does that matter?

_I think it's Yule…_

_Once again, I must ask, What does that matter?_

She flinched at my cold tone.

_What matters is that it's Yule, and inquire that we…,_

I stared at her. Surely not celebrate?

_...honor this holiday._

_Now why would we honor such, a holiday, especially since our parents are...gone? There is nothing to be joyous and jolly about._ I retorted bitterly.

_I know, but I believe we are on the verge of losing every ounce of humanity we once had._ She whimpered in protest.

A low growl resounded nearby. Lisbeth yipped at the sudden noise, obviously startled. I rolled my eyes at her frightened figure before turning around to meet two deep red eyes in the middle of a disoriented black shape.

I sent a growl back.

_What is the problem now, Parvani?_

_Do you hear that?_ Her thoughts, barely audible in my head.

_If you can hear it, and no one else can, It must be quite a ways away._

The two red dots flickered in a direction, before her figure darted behind a trail of trees.

I looked back at the now concentrated Red Fox, staring off into the direction I assumed Parvani went in.

_She is moving fast but I can still see her._ She stated before dashing off after her.

A loud roar sounds off in the distance. A graceful sliver of gold flew past me.

_Could you be any louder?_ I snapped at Y'lisse, before swiftly bounding after her departing figure.

_Why of course I could beloved sister._ She let out another booming roar.

I silently glared after her.

* * *

Everything became more luminously silver, matching the color of my eyes as we raced past the trees.

The snow began to fall harder each mile we bounded through. Although I didn't mind the cold, I had a sudden chilling feeling.

I searched the area for Parvani's thoughts.

But none came. I saw the golden fur before me, stop near a red figure next to an aged tree. I stood before them.

_Where is she?_ I hurriedly asked of Y'lisse and Lisbeth.

_I can't see her anymore._ Responded a worried Lisbeth. _I can't even trace her tracks._

_I can't feel her anymore._ Replied an annoyed Y'lisse._ It feels strange not feeling that much… Anger..._

I let out a hushed sigh.

_Wait, how could you have lost her, Lisbeth? Your speed could out match hers any given day._

_I may have speed, but once she put in a great amount of her strength…_ She drifted off. Staring at something to the right of the tree.

I awaited for her to explain, or at least send me a thought, for I did not feel as strong as I knew I should. I could barely receive much information from the two sitting near me.

I hadn't fed in a few days. My dreams haunted me, as slumber always seemed to overtake me.

_She's too focused for me to see her._ Lisbeth's thoughts were faint. I let out a small growl. Once someone was 'Focused' that initially means that they are so concentrated on doing something that they are overusing their gifts. Which is now causing her to be imperceptible to all other gifts.

This was not good. A thought snapped into my head.

_Does she still have her humanity on?_

I couldn't help but worry she hadn't. Mother had always told us to never let ourselves feel too many negative emotions while we were 'Focused'. She said our humanity would shut off and we could possibly become what people feared we were. A Raging Machine.

_I think I found her…_ Lisbeth's thoughts interrupted mine. _Her form is a bit amidst the trees, but from what I can tell, she is running towards a light._

If Lisbeth could retrieve at least a little information as to where she was, and what she was doing, I knew I could to take this opportunity of weakness, and try to seep into her mind.

I received nothing.

I pushed harder, trying to break down what had seemed like a wall of some sort. Only to find myself going nowhere.

After a few hushed moments of silence I caught a thought, and from what I could tell she had found something surprising.

_Mundanes._

A tingle made its way through me, and I darted off in the direction of her thought.


	5. One Head, Four Curses

_**Parvani's P.O.V**_

_Stop!_ Maresa's thought snapped out at me. I ignored her demand.

_Stop it. I hear something. I don't know what, or who, but I hear it._

_What if it's danger?! You'd be putting all of us in harms way!_

Anger slowly started to build up in my already tense muscles, once again.

_Then STOP following me!_ I quickly blocked all other thoughts coming from her. She should really hunt more. Her strength is low and she doesn't realize how dangerous that is. My thoughts drifted off once more as I thought about what prey I should get her for Christmas, when suddenly a few flickers of lights caught my attention.

I rounded about a strong based tree, reaching the edge of the woods. I looked at the horror before me.

_Mundanes._ I whined.

What a pleasant surprise to know how close we were to such civilization. I trotted around the edge of the woods, in which seemed to inclose a small village.

They are quite oblivious to such dangers that could appear. I looked upon the top of a house to see two teenagers star-gazing. Apparently Maresa was looking through my eyes.

_Star-Gazing!?_ Maresa screamed.

I rolled my eyes annoyingly.

_I'M not star-gazing. A pair of mood-swinging teenagers are._ I responded briefly, continuing to silently look for an entrance into the little village.

_Stay right where you are. We are about a few hours away._

I rolled my eyes once again at her commanding tone.

_Whatever you say You're Highness!_ I blocked off all thoughts from her after my risky, snarky remark. Most likely she'll chastise me about it later.

A few long minutes of waiting, I decided to amble about aimlessly. I could hear my sisters running towards me but they were about a few dozen miles back.

When suddenly a back light flicked on, and the door leading to what looked like a small boutique of some sort, bursted open.

Warm lighting from the inside poured outwards into the darkened night. Two men stepped out of the small shack holding sacks of trash.

"O' how I hate thus bloody ratch." A man mocked in a horrible tone. "What a burden it is to work with such negativity." The two men chuckled.

"Don't- eh stay out thur too long!" The other man mimicked the same tone of voice. Causing them to break out into horrendous fits of giggles.

I tilted my head to the side. Highly confused of what could be so funny about such a horrible accent.

"Damn shifters! They think they rule the place." The first man snarled as he threw the second man's sack into a pile of other sacks. I noted that he held onto his sack tightly.

"Well they do, don't they?" The second man questioned. "Didn't they have a whole kingdom?"

The first man smacked the second, "That doesn't matter anymore idiot! Remember what Damon did to destroy that Kingdom?" He attempted to whisper quietly.

_Damon?!_ What did he have to do with the destruction of our Kingdom!?

I felt anger seeping through me. Heating my body to the core. In my head I heard the sounds of the death of those of our Kingdom once again. The noises haunted me everyday which turned into a loud growl to the men nearby.

"Did you hear that, Dale?" The second man whispered.

"Well obviously, Jeff! I'm not deaf!" The man now listed as Dale whispered back harshly."

"I think we should go inside. That witch is probably scolding our absence." Jeff whispered back once again.

"I think you're just a scared loser who needs to learn how to grow up!" Dale yelled at him. Jeff flinched back into the shadows of the shack.

"I just want to get back inside. We've done our job." Jeff mumbled, before he scurried off into the shack, closing the door behind him.

Dale let out a series of curses, as he untied his bag. At this point I was past the boiling point with my anger. I let out a slight growl as the man grabbed onto something in the bag. He smiled mischievously before pulling it out.

I howled into the night; screaming in my head.

Dale's glazed over eyes stared in my direction. His disturbing smile stayed on his face all the while.

Before him, he held onto a head.

Not just any head.

_My Father's head._


	6. The Rolling Stones

**Ash: So, we're gonna take a tiny step back. You'll see what I mean once you read. Review! :D**

* * *

_**Y'Lisse's P.O.V**_

_This is all Parvani's fault!_ I screamed in my head.

_We both know it's not._ Maresa replied quietly.

I wanted to scream at her. _How could she say that?!_

_If Parvani weren't so reckless and… stupid we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!_

A long howl erupted throughout the forrest. The cry was full of pain, sorrow, and anger.

_Parvani..._Maresa's thought sent me into overdrive. We all sped up. A wave of deja vu hit me hard, as I slowly started to recall the night my life tumbled downhill.

**_Flashback (Y'Lisse's POV):_**

"Are you going to go hunting tonight, dear?" Greta asked of me. Oh how much I hate Greta. She cared too much for those who didn't care for her.

"Yes, I am." I hissed at her between gritted teeth.

She just smiled at me kindly before replying, "Be safe, dear." She leaned towards me slightly, as if to whisper something." Parvani seems to be on edge tonight. So please no fighting." She pulled away and grinned before exiting my domain. I glared after her. Her feelings always left happiness in my room. It must be strange that I didn't like it, but I didn't. It felt as though I were covered in filth by her poorness. I shivered and turned back to cloths. I put a bit of coloring on them before applying them to my eyes and cheeks. It added a bit of a pretty coloring to my face. Mother said I didn't need it, because of my natural beauty, but I knew I had to look good for the peasants of the village.

"Hurry up! Or we are leaving without you!" Parvani yelled as she walked past my open door.

What a drag. I thought loudly. I stood up quickly, insuring that my posture was perfect, before stepping out of my domain. My tiara was placed on my head as I walked past a servant. I snarled at her as she gave me a kind smile.

"Enjoy, my Lady!" She called after me.

I wanted to yell at her in an unlady like manner but I probably needed her vote to become queen later.

I rounded the corner, only to bump into someone.

"Watch where you step!" I screamed as I stumbled away.

"My apologies, Princess." A man stated before bowing.

I shoved him out of my way. Plastering a grin upon my face as I skipped down the steps to the awaiting peasants in the lobby that we chose to hunt with us.

"Where did she go?!" I yelled at my twin sister. I hated how much she looked like me, but was nothing like me. What was the use of her company then?

"I'm trying to find her, but all I see is the destruction she is leaving behind." Lisbeth's eyes were a sharp blue, which contrasted with her red-orange hair. "She is using her strength to make herself run faster. I highly doubt I'd be fast enough to catch her in time."

Where was Maresa when we needed her? Oh right, off leading the peasants on a little hunting trip.

It was dark out, and we thought it would be best to hunt on our own, where no one could judge us. But along the way Parvani and I had gotten into a bit of a fight about who's animal it was.

I clearly had my eyes on the prey first! But then she just raced by and killed the large deer on sight. Everyone knows not to steal one's prey, but she claimed that she didn't see me going for it.

In the end, Lisbeth had to break us apart. Although I had almost ripped her to shreds, Lisbeth said she was the one doing actual damage.

What a waste of space!

"I think I see her, but I'm not for sure." Lisbeth randomly stated, eyes blazing a dangerous blue.

"Stop using so much of your power and just follow her." I whispered forcefully. In an instant she was gone. I glared at the spot she once was located in.

How come they get to have the gifts of Strength,Speed, and Mind control and what-not and all I have is Flexibility and feeling someone's bloody emotions. Like I might actually care about the emotions of others! I rolled my eyes at the thought and started running, feeling my clothes disappear as I shimmered and shifted.

I lunged after her, using my flexibility to stretch my stomach out more.

I'd been following Lisbeth for, like, four dozen minutes. I could tell we were getting close to something, but I didn't know what.

A scream interrupted all thoughts I'd had. The scream was full of pure terror. I picked up pace, no longer following Lisbeth, chasing after the scream of fear and terror.

I bursted into an opening, prepared for any and everything. Yet, the scene before me proved me wrong.

Our pack of shifters were being held down by men in black and grey. I classified them as hunters instantly. I looked around for my sisters quickly, for I was never good in these situations.

I located Lisbeth, being the only shifter that has not shifted, she raced past many of the men; sending them flying into thorny bushes one-by-one. I spotted Maresa fighting the men holding down our small pack of hunters. Her silver eyes were unmistakably at work, as she read their every move; beating them to the punch every time.

A loud siren went off and the men started to retreat. I hid in the bushes near-by, I did not want to get my paws dirty with this one.

"Retreat! Retreat back to the Rhüsian Hills!" A voice boomed from the North.

More of the men started to disperse, leaving our small pack of shifters in the middle of the clearing.

"Help me!" A voice croaked out. I whipped around to see a large black wolf standing above a hunter. I almost screamed at the sight before me. The man's hair was streaked with blood, I couldn't see his face very well but I could tell that it was caked with blood as well.

I growled in pity as I saw the wolf sink its fangs into the man's left arm. Its seemed to have hit a vein as dark purplish blood streamed out onto the crystalline snow. The man yelled in agony, flailing his unharmed arm, attempting to grab hold of the wolf's fur.

A thundering growl resonated from the clearing to the right of the scene.

A flash of white-silver darted towards the black wolf, knocking it over and holding it down, right before it could finish off the man.

The man quickly got up and dashed into the woods, leaving a concerningly large trail of blood behind him.

Parvani! Maresa was wrestling with the large black wolf, slowly pushing her into the snow-covered ground. NO! That's enough! They're beaten! They get it!

The wolf, who I had only just recognized as Parvani, snarled at the leopard, shoving her off almost instantly.

Parvani pounced back onto her paws, flashing her extended canines at any and everyone. My eyes widened in shock, sending a worried look towards Maresa.

Please tell me her teeth weren't like that when she bit that hunter.

They were glimmering with a dark green liquid; it had definetely not come from the man.

I'm not for sure... But if they were... She looked back at the defensive black wolf. That man will suffer for many days before the venom finally attacks his heart.

I looked at the trail of blood that led into the woods.

_He's in for a world of hell._ Was my last thought before I ran into the woods again, leaving all disasters behind me.

Little did I know, "he" was the future King of the Ancient Civilization hunters.


End file.
